Akatsuki
by creativelyskies
Summary: Konan introduces her best friend Sakura to the rest of her bandmates from Akatsuki, in their favourite chat room. Sakura's abrasive attitude and brash ways send many sparks flying between her Itachi and Deiara, while Hidan and Nagato are falling hard for Konan.


**Akatsuki**

**Chapter 1: Sakura Meets the Band**

**A/N: This story will generally take place in a chat room of some sort whether by computer or phone texting. The language will be somewhat modified text language because (a) we want it to be authentic and (b) we don't want it to be so authentic that people that don't text won't be able to follow. However there will still be narrative, so don't worry!**  
**We hope you stick with us and give the story a chance and review so that we know what you are thinking!**

**Screennames:**

**Anonymous1: Uchiha Itachi**

**Jashin77: Hidan**

**ArtBang: Deidara**

**Pein0fMind: Nagato**

**DrkRose95: Konan**

**BlossomBitch12: Haruno Sakura**

_**September 3, 2011**_

**The Chat Room: General**

**Jashin77: **So, where da fuck is she, Konan? You said your friend would be here by now...  
**DrkRose95**: she's comin... b patient  
**Anonymous1**: are you nervous, Hidan? :)  
**ArtBang**: Is she hot,un? ;p  
**Pein0fMind**: Deidara...  
**DrkRose95**: *slaps Dei's hand* bad boy. I refuse to tell u anything abt her. u will have to c for urselves.  
**ArtBang**: but but...if she is hot i wanna get laid,un. lol  
**Jashin77**: geez don't b such a man fuckin' whore  
**Pein0fMind**:i wonder what she is like, if she is like Konan...  
**DrkRose95**: what's that supposed to mean?  
**Pein0fMind**: nothing at all.  
**Anonymous1**: it means he'd do u :)  
**Pein0fMind**: Itachi...  
**Anonymous1**: (0_0) did i say something wrong?  
**DrkRose95**: *blush*  
**Pein0fMind**: so..where is this friend?  
**Anonymous1**: tsk tsk... look at you being evasive, Nagato :)  
**ArtBang:** yeah where is she already,un?  
**DrkRose95:** i am starting to wonder myself. Hang on, let me call her.

Sakura Haruno heard the familiar heavy sound of her ringtone and grimaced. She already knew it was Konan. Damn it. They must have noticed she was late.  
"Oi, What?" she answered.  
"Where the hell are you? The boys are getting impatient," Konan said, her British accent crisp over the phone.  
"Yeah sorry, I'm fuckin' nervous, you know I don't do well with people other than you Konan," Sakura said, trying to convey her emotions through her tough mask.  
"Oh bollucks, Saki-chan! Get your ass online," Konan said, and Sakura could hear her friend's smile through her tone. There was no escaping it. She eyed the link on her computer with trepidation from where she stood a couple feet away.  
"Fine, fine. I'll be right there." The tattooed pinkette ended the call and headed over to her computer.  
'Well fuck this,' she thought, biting her lip. 'It was just a freakin' chat, right? Nothing to be afraid of!'

_DrkRose95 has invited BlossomBitch12 to the chat_

_BlossomBitch12 has joined the group chat_

**DrkRose95: **There u r!  
**BlossomBitch12:** yah yah. I'm here so u suckers can calm down. :D  
**ArtBang:** oooh a fiesty one, un ;p  
**Jashin77:** more like fucking late. frikkin female slug..!  
**BlossomBitch12:** who givs a fuck i'm Sakura.  
**DrkRose95:** he kinda has a point :P... took u well long enuff!  
**BlossomBitch12:** shut it Konan. I was um..doing something. U know that already.  
**Anonymous1:** interesting :)  
**BlossomBitch12:** who the fuck is everyone ne way?  
**Jashin77:** I'm Hidan... know me! Late bitch  
**BlossomBitch12:** …...i dnt give a fuck if i was late douchebag .  
**DrkRose95:** oooii! cool it! Hidan give her a break!  
**BlossomBitch12:** so who are the others?  
**ArtBang:** I'm Deidara,un, and i'm hot, seriously cuz i like fire. :D  
**BlossomBitch12:**lol :D u sound funny.I like ur style. Iz cool.  
**Pein0fMind:** I'm Nagato. He is only kinda cool cuz he's a freakin good pyromaniac...ahem... pyrotechnic  
**BlossomBitch12:**nice to meet u Nagato. n fuckin awesome! :D  
**Anonymous1:** Itachi here. Does the fact that I'm a pyrotechnic make me awesome? or only half awesome? :)  
**BlossomBitch12:** Itachi wat? and um...i dnt fuckin know.  
**Anonymous1:** wot dyu mean Itachi wat? n that's a shame...  
**BlossomBitch12:** U know wut i mean.  
**Anonymous1:** i do? :)  
**BlossomBitch12:** omfg.

_ArtBang has shared with the group._

**ArtBang: **I'm hot rn't I Sakura? ;p  
**BlossomBitch12:** fuck yeah. :D its a fact. simple as fuck.  
**BlossomBitch12:** can ever1 send a pic? i need fuckin faces for ur sucky names. Apart from Konan.  
**DrkRose95:** it amuses me to just watch u guys interact. brb getting popcorn... (^_^)  
**Jashin77: **wait dammit!... checking..  
**ArtBang:** Konan i am amusing i know it,un ;p  
**Pein0fMind:** yeah one sec Sakura, i have to make sure Konan likes it...

_Jashin77 has shared with the group._

**DrkRose95:** back.. make sure i like what?  
**Pein0fMind:** nothing.

_Pein0fMind has shared with the group._

**BlossomBitch12:** hahaha fukin obvs. n eh douche...  
**Jashin77:** what!?  
**BlossomBitch12:** nuthin. Cool pic Nagato. ty. So Itachi, where is ur pic?  
**Jashin77:**:D... haha u frikkin think i'm hot dont ya! hahahaha!

**BlossomBitch12: **fuck no. u look as douchey as u act, what the heck is with that scar around your neck? dipshit...  
**Jashin77:** fuckin shit...  
**ArtBang: **Hidan...don't.  
**Jashin77: **woteva  
**BlossomBitch12:** douche...fine. ur ok looking.  
**DrkRose95:** don't go there Hidan...  
**BlossomBitch12: **Itachi, where the fuck is ur pic? geez.  
**Anonymous1:** hmmm?  
**Anonymous1:** i was waiting :)  
**BlossomBitch12:** for wat? twat.  
**Anonymous1:** waiting for ur pic. its standard courtesy to let the woman go first...unless ur ashamed of how u look... :)  
**BlossomBitch12:**fuck u.  
**Anonymous1:** :)

_BlossomBitch12 has shared with the group._

**Jashin77:** that's hot  
**BlossomBitch12:** no. The tats r cool though did em myself.  
**Anonymous1:** they look okay i guess :)  
**BlossomBitch12:** they look epic. so fuck it.  
**Anonymous1:** i was focusing on something else :) don't mind me...  
**ArtBang:** I knew u were hot, un. :D  
**Pein0fMind:** Ur pretty...u remind me of Konan a bit.  
**DrkRose95:** i just looked at the pic of Hidan... whyever dyu wear shirts wen u'v got tht goin on underneath?

Hidan stared at the screen and almost choked on the beer he was sipping. _'Fuck! Fuck! Did she just say what I thought she said...' _Konan... he'd been in love with her for freaking ages now, but couldn't bring himself to say anything back. Dafuq would he say in response to that? Frikking 'you too?'... well, of course, she should go without a damn shirt, but he couldn't freaking say that in a general chat, now could he? He couldn't think of what to say as a reply, much less what he would do when he saw her next. Hating himself for doing it, he took a screenshot of the chat window. He might want to look at that again later.

**BlossomBitch12:** Itachi...u are confusing. and Dei, lol nah its the tats rofl they make me seem hot ;p n ty i guess Nagato.  
**DrkRose95:** ooh thank you Nagato :D  
**ArtBang:** Sakura...;p ur makin' me blush  
**Anonymous1:** me? confusing? how? :)  
**BlossomBitch12:** u know what i mean. and omfg that goddamn :)!

Sakura rolled her eyes, Itachi was so freaking infuriating. She couldn't figure him out or diss him like she usually did when uncomfortable with people. He was just so...she felt like he could see right through her and it made the brunette nervous.  
'Fuck you Itachi,' thought Sakura, she couldn't be intrigued by anyone, it just meant bad things would happen, like falling for them. Itachi made her nervous, confused and unsure of herself because she couldn't use her tough mask around him. He was immune to it. And she hated that she loved that fact.

**Anonymous1:** u mean this? :)  
**BlossomBitch12:**...  
**ArtBang:** Itachi stop stealing all of Sakura's attention,un! u bastard!  
**Anonymous1:** … i did nothing of the sort. it was freely given :)  
**Pein0fMind:** lol Dei...if you want her go for it. lol instead of complaining.  
**DrkRose95:** this is like a movie. tho I suppose i should b offended that no one wants my picture?  
**Jashin77:** fricking share a pic already!  
**BlossomBitch12:** freakin share ur pic already Konan.  
**DrkRose95:** i dunno.. i wonder.. sounds like pity questions.  
**Pein0fMind:** no its not! you are beautiful Konan...  
**BlossomBitch12:** omfg...Itachi...i wish i could throw something at ur fukin mug.  
**Jashin77:** don't offer and then freakin' hold out, Konan..  
**Jashin77:** shit that did NOT come out right  
**DrkRose95: **hehe.. or did it?  
**Anonymous1:** go ahead and share before me, Konan :)  
**ArtBang: **Ignore Itachi n talk to me Sakura ;p  
**Anonymous1:** my mug? i am not even drinking anything out of it so throw away :)  
**BlossomBitch12:** UR FACE FREAKINDAMMIT!  
**Anonymous1:** have i upset u? :)  
**Pein0fMind:**rofl hahahaha...Konan the pic please? :/  
**BlossomBitch12:** omfg. Itachi.  
**Jashin77:** come on Konan... a fuckin pic dammit!  
**DrkRose95:** i am looking for a … suitable … suitable photo. so wait  
**ArtBang:** No i want to see an unsuitable one,un ;p  
**BlossomBitch12:** ikr stop being such a goodie goodie Konan! show sum boobs! lol  
**DrkRose95:** (-_-)... fine... u asked for it.

_DrkRose95 has shared with the group._

**ArtBang: **hotness at its finest ;D  
**Jashin77:** damn, u made me fucking spill my beer...  
**Jashin77:** shit... fucking forget i put that or I will stab you all!  
**Jashin77: **i meant... that u looked frikkn awesome.  
**Pein0fMind**: um i need to shower  
**Pein0fMind**: y'know cuz its getting late and um lovely pic Konan.  
**Anonymous1**: did u guys get a … reaction? :) sure seems that way...  
**BlossomBitch12**: hahahahaha they totally got boners. rofl fuckin obvious.  
**DrkRose95**: i am so bloody pleased right now...  
**BlossomBitch12**: ofc u are Konan ;p so stop being sarcastic.  
**ArtBang**: i do have a boner Konan,un ;p  
**BlossomBitch12**: TM-FUCKING-I!  
**DrkRose95**: TMI!  
**BlossomBitch12**: Itachi. ur goddamn pic.  
**ArtBang**: psh u wanted to know ;p  
**Anonymous1**: they did want to know... :)  
**BlossomBitch12**: we did not. now share the fucking pic or else...shannaro!  
**Anonymous1**: of his erection? now that's a bit extreme considering ur reaction :)  
**BlossomBitch12**: omfg.I am going to fukin explode.  
**Anonymous1**: oh god... so many thoughts come to mind... :)  
**BlossomBitch12**: i give the fuck up. this guy is omfg.  
**Anonymous1**: u have to make a decision first :)  
**BlossomBitch12**:...FUCK U!  
**Anonymous1**: i dont want to shock ur sensibilities, so u have to make a decision :)  
**BlossomBitch12**: what decision are u fuckin talking about?  
**Anonymous1**: do u want to see me shirtless? or should i cover myself so u don't freak out? :)  
**BlossomBitch12**: how the fuck do you respond to that? Douchebag.  
**Anonymous1**: i suppose that means it's a coin toss right? :)  
**BlossomBitch12**: *sighs* jst do w/e u want.  
**Anonymous1**: i am going to ignore that... if only you knew what i want :)  
**DrkRose95**: HAHAHAHAHAHA! omfg u knelt and begged for that one Sakura! Hahahahahaha!  
**BlossomBitch12**:...stfu Konan! i didn't do shit.

_Anonymous1 has shared with the group._

**DrkRose95**: fuck it Itachi that pic is hot  
**BlossomBitch12**: what the fuck? I can't even...what shampoo do you use? Ur freakin' hair looks better than mine!  
**Anonymous1**: :)  
**Anonymous1**: did i make the right decision ? :)  
**ArtBang**: Itachi u bastard!

_ArtBang has shared with the group._

**DrkRose95**: oulala... *wiggles eyebrows*  
**ArtBang**: damn straight  
**BlossomBitch12**:...i like that pic Dei ;D hahaha  
**Anonymous1**: am i supposed to be competing? :)  
**BlossomBitch12**:...  
**DrkRose95**: oh hell yes... ahahaha!  
**Anonymous1**: wht did you think of my picture Saki-chan?  
**BlossomBitch12**: its Sakura* only Konan can call me that. and its fine.  
**Anonymous1**: judging from ur reaction to Hidan's photo... i think my pic might have turned you on :)  
**BlossomBitch12**: ugh omfg. its fuckin hot ok? now shut it!. goddamit.  
**Anonymous1**: thank you :)  
**Anonymous1**: do you want more? :)  
**ArtBang**: i think i am losing...and he hasn't even shared a second pic yet,un.  
**BlossomBitch12**: my head friggin hurts.  
**DrkRose95**: hurry up and tell him to send more, Sakura...  
**BlossomBitch12**: Konan!omfg.  
**Anonymous1**: she is right, u know... i wont send it until u ask :)  
**Anonymous1**: i would never want to force anything on u :)  
**BlossomBitch12**: look if it will get u to shut up send all u hav i don't give a fuck. just shut it.  
**Anonymous1**: okay :)  
**ArtBang**:...

_Anonymous1 has shared with the group._

_Anonymous1 has shared with the group._

_Anonymous1 has shared with the group._

_Anonymous1 has shared with the group._

**Anonymous1**: … that's all i have at the moment :)  
**BlossomBitch12**:...brb phone is ringing  
**Anonymous1**: i think she is using the same phone as Hidan and Nagato :)  
**ArtBang**: sumone is turned on,un ;p  
**Pein0fMind**: um so i'm back, sry had to uh my phone was ringing.  
**DrkRose95**: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! omg!  
**BlossomBitch12**: k back ugh stupid Sasuke wnt stop calling me. fuck him.  
**Anonymous1**: i dont suppose it would help at all if i said i had Sasuke on speakerphone right now then would it? :)  
**Anonymous1**: apparently he can't get thru to Sakura cuz her phone is off... :)  
**BlossomBitch12**: i meant Naruto. dumbass.  
**DrkRose95**: oh hoho! Naruto, huh... hahahahahaha! i will shut up becuz i love u!  
**BlossomBitch12**: fuck u. yes that fucking one, u know what i fuckin mean bitch. n Fucking shut it of i will fuckin burn ur goddamn fuckin shit ass clothes.  
**Anonymous1**: does anyone else notice the extra fucks? Sakura, does that mean something :)  
**BlossomBitch12**:f-shut the shit up.  
**Anonymous1**: you could always send more pics of yourself to get back at me... :)  
**BlossomBitch12**: fuck u.  
**Jashin77**: sorry … had to get the damn phone... wouldn't stop eh... ringing...  
**DrkRose95**: HAHAHAHAAHAHAAHAHAHA! i so did not see that coming!  
**BlossomBitch12**: …...ofc u did douche. rofl.  
**Jashin77**: dafuq did i say? :S  
**Anonymous1**: just scroll up... :)  
**BlossomBitch12**: oh Konan did i show u the tat i got on my neck? the worded one? idk if u saw it school cuz i was wearing my hair down...u know since i grew the shit out.  
**DrkRose95**: send along... i might've caught a glimpse, but i didnt rly see it.  
**BlossomBitch12**: psh it rocks :D goes well with my roses.

_BlossomBitch12 has share with the group._

**Anonymous1**: fuck  
**Anonymous1**: :)  
**BlossomBitch12**: wut u think?  
**ArtBang**: its fuckin awesome Sakura, i need u to give me 1 sum sometime,un ;p  
**BlossomBitch12**: ty Dei, n sure :D  
**Jashin77**: that pic is hot as, sakura  
**Pein0fMind**: yeah cool pic Sakura u should give Konan one too.  
**DrkRose95**: i did get one... its on my upper thigh... which is why u'v nevr seen it before  
**BlossomBitch12**: its Sakura* and she has one. rofl.  
**ArtBang**: so can i remove ur skirt to see it,un? ;p  
**Pein0fMind**: shut up .  
**Jashin77**: stfu Dei...  
**Jashin77**: so are we gonna see it?  
**DrkRose95**: it's Sakura's art! course! lemme find it...  
**BlossomBitch12**: :D i got some new inspi for another one...

_DrkRose95 has shared with the group._

_DrkRose95 has shared tattoo(2).jps with the group._

**Pein0fMind**:you should wear shorter stuff Konan...ur legs r hot. oh nice tat.  
**Anonymous1**: what inspired you, Saki-chan? :)  
**Jashin77**: tahts fkearin hot..  
**Jashin77**: sory... meant *thats freakin hot  
**BlossomBitch12**: hehe looks good Konan ;p and Itachi why r u calling me that? and alot of things inspire me.  
**ArtBang**: i have lost. :/  
**Anonymous1**: hmm... does ur sudden inspiration have something to do with my pictures? :)  
**Anonymous1**: if you wanted to put your art on me, all you had to do was ask :)  
**BlossomBitch12**:this...omfg.  
**Anonymous1: **:)  
**Jashin77**: brb fucking phone again  
**Jashin77**: i mean... need a damn beer! brb  
**DrkRose95**: Where's he gone to again? lol  
**BlossomBitch12**:fine fine ur pics helped with the inspiration. fcking happy now? now stfu up.  
**Anonymous1**: :)  
**BlossomBitch12**: -_- goddamnu.  
**BlossomBitch12**: So Konan u wanted to hav ur band practice my house?  
**Anonymous1**: my head spins from the rapid change of subject :)  
**BlossomBitch12**:...Itachi. SHUT UR FUCKING PIE HOLE!  
**ArtBang**: ahahahaha Sakura...ur kind of obvious now. But i want to hav band practice ur house ;p maybe i could change ur obviousness,un.  
**DrkRose95**: yeah would be cool Saki-chan... your garage is perfect  
**Pein0fMind**: yeah i'm cool with it too Konan.  
**DrkRose95**: where's Hidan?  
**Anonymous1**: dont ask that :)  
**BlossomBitch12**: Konan ur gonna hav to help me clean before u guys practice on Saturday though. rofl. my fucking house is a mess.  
**Jashin77**: back... and fuck yeh!  
**DrkRose95**: i lost a couple underwear in your basement... hahaha we so need to clean that place up!  
**BlossomBitch12**:u feel satisfied now douchebag? ;p hahahahaha.  
**BlossomBitch12**: yeh i know rofl. i found them the other day, i want sum more like those actually.  
**Jashin77**: i can come and help clean if u like … *wiggles brows*  
**Pein0fMind**: bandpractice, band practice, band practice.  
**Pein0fMind**: uh i mean yeah idm helping to clean.  
**DrkRose95**: um... maybe don't bother... hahahahaha  
**BlossomBitch12**: its fine we can manage.  
**Anonymous1**: u positive? :)  
**BlossomBitch12**: YES.  
**Anonymous1**: interesting :)  
**BlossomBitch12**:...So Saturday 5:00?  
**ArtBang**: 'm cool with that.  
**Pein0fMind**: me too.  
**Jashin77**: fuck yeh I'm good with tht

Itachi stood at the front door of Sakura Haruno's house and felt a smile slide over his lips. Meeting her a couple days before had been such fun, and though he tried hard not to show it, her pictures and cute abrasive attitude had... affected him. It was pleasing to know that it went both ways, and Itachi knew neither of them was going to admit it any time soon. He raised his hand and pressed firmly on the button for the doorbell. Looked like he was the first one here.  
Sakura scanned her apartment once more, for once it was in pristine cleanliness. She was a generally messy person, so it baffled her that she was so unusually concerned with the mess, just because a couple people were coming over. She thought she knew why she was concerned but refused to admit it.  
'_Damn you Itachi!'_ That thought had crossed her mind so many times over the past few days. She couldn't deny that the way he saw right through her abrasive mask made her like him...alot. Not to mention his dark sexy looks and unreadable, but intelligent stare. Biting her lip she went to answer the door. This was it. Sakura walked over to the door and yanked it open. Itachi's slightly-smiling face and long jet black hair, stark against pale skin, left her breathless and speechless, and a wave of nervousness swept through her.  
"A-ano..." Sakura trailed, unable to find her usual brash words immediately. Itachi just a raised one pale eyebrow. That was all she needed.  
"Nervous?" he asked, and Sakura saw the personification of his annoying text smiley grace his face. It was a sexy mixture of cockiness, amusement and the slightest hint of almost irritating self confidence.  
"Get your fuckin' ass inside," she huffed turning quickly before he could catch her blushing face, which was quickly darkening to match her pink hair.  
Itachi allowed her to move ahead of him so he could check her out, or that's what he told himself. The reality was that he couldn't move... her pictures hadn't done her justice.  
"Follow me to the basement," Sakura managed to get out, her characteristic abrasiveness noticeably missing.  
"Hn, right behind you," Itachi said, following her when his muscles decided to move again. She left behind her own scent, and Itachi felt himself go distant as he tried to place the different components. She smelled like...cherry blossoms, which was quite fitting, considering her name... with a kind of crisp perfume...and the underlying _woman_ smell. This was going to be an interesting day.  
Sakura clenched her jaw, she refused to let his reply send her mind down _that_ road.  
"We're here,dumbass," Sakura snapped, trying to sound impatient. She just hoped he didn't look down and see her knees veritably shaking, and smoothed her hands against the thighs of her jeans. The shrill sound of the doorbell jolted her attention and she spun on her heel, crashing into Itachi who had stopped right behind her.  
'Dammit,' thought Sakura as she felt Itachi's hands automatically reach up to catch her so she didn't fall. She didn't even have to see her face she knew it was burning red. How could it not be? She was literally on top of Itachi, and she could feel his slightly bony chest through the material of his thin black t-shirt. Sakura quickly untangled herself from Itachi's arms and marched down the hallway to answer the door, not looking at him even once.  
_'It's a good thing she didn't look back,'_ Itachi thought as she fled down the hallway; he would have lost his entire advantage if she'd seen the effect her crashing into him had caused. She was short; her forehead did not even brush his chin... and he was average height. He grinned mentally to himself as he stepped into the basement, his guitar strapped to his back. He would remember the look on her face every time she over-reacted in the chat room.  
Sakura found herself immensely grateful for her doorbell, which usually reduced her to a shaking mass of unrestrained annoyance. Today it made her almost tremble with relief. Opening the door she gave the group of friends standing outside a rare relieved smile.  
They were extremely good looking people. Deidara was the shortest, and had blonde hair which he wore wore in a high ponytail, one thick bang covering one eye. He had an almost feminine appearance facially, and his eyes were a mischievous bright green rimmed with kohl. His body was slim but muscular, especially his arms, which had been toned from years of drumming. He positively crackled with energy. Deidara's skin was uninked, but he had large plugs in his ears, and silver snakebites in his lower lip.  
"Goddamit took you guys fucking long enough."  
"What's the rush Sakura? You missed me, un?" asked Deidara, his characteristic 'un' hanging onto the edge of his sentences.  
"We are actually right on fucking time, pink haired bitch," a hoodie-clad Hidan said, his voice deep and slightly husky.  
The sneer on his face as he glanced at his watch added to his charm, inexplicably. Hidan was tall; more so than Itachi - beating him by around half a head - and his hoodie failed to hide his muscular frame. He, too wore plugs, but his were much smaller than Deidara's, and his hair was silver and worn slicked straight back. Sakura assumed he must use a lot of hair gel. His skin was tanned to a golden brown that looked healthy and was most definitely real. He had undeniably excellent genes, and even on her best day Sakura knew she would not be able to pull of calling him words like 'nice' or even 'cute'. He was hot, with a lot more blatant manliness than Itachi. He seemed quite self assured, if the cocky look in his strange purplish eyes was anything to go by.  
"Shut the fuck up, douchebag," snapped Sakura in reply to Hidan, but she lacked her usual gusto.  
"Lets just get started on practice," sighed Nagato, his voice husky from a past of smoking. He'd sighed several times already in the short space of time he'd been in front her, and the pain in his grey eyes made Sakura make a mental note to try never to insult him. Nagato was less obviously attractive than the other two, but he sort of quietly pulled Sakura's attention to him. His hair,was a deep blood red, a trademark of the Uzumaki family, and brushed his neck while a thick piece covered his left eye . He was of a similar height as Hidan, if a bit shorter, but was a lot slimmer, almost skinny and had less defined shoulders and a smaller build.  
"Yeah let's, 'cause who knows what Itachi is doing down in the basement by himself," smirked Deidara.  
"Or worse, with Konan," Hidan said, a scowl on his face. Sakura didn't miss Nagato's slight flinch. Nagato immediately began walking even though he didn't know where to go.  
"Wait, you don't even know the damn way," Sakura said but Nagato was already gone.  
Nagato had felt something twist inside of him when Hidan suggested Itachi and Konan being together and before he knew it he was walking down a hallway and down some stairs. He was in a basement like area so he figured he was in the right place, and he only saw one door. Shrugging Nagato pulled the door open to find a half dried Konan pulling on her underwear. He didn't shut the door immediately; he was too shocked and awed.  
"What the fuck, Nagato!" Konan squealed just as her underwear snapped onto the skin of her hips. Nagato's eyes widened, but he couldn't move. There were tattoos... lovely tattoos all down her right side, colourful and detailed and.. Konan slid her palms over her chest and glared.  
"Well get out then, yeah," she said, calmly enough to alert Nagato. When Konan got too calm it was dangerous. He slammed the door with an almost panicked swipe of his hand and stood breathing heavily outside of the door. What the hell had just happened? He backed away, stumbling backwards down the hall in an uncharacteristic daze.  
"I told you to wait!" said the familiar impatient and abrasive voice of Sakura Haruno from somewhere behind him. "This way, sucker."  
When Konan stepped into the basement some minutes later, the air was charged. Nagato couldn't meet her eyes and hid behind his long red hair, which had Hidan glaring at him and shooting weird glances at her. Itachi was patiently staring down Sakura, and she was a nervous wired up wreck, and Deidara was looking at them with an utterly frustrated expression on his face. What was going on?

Sakura sneaked a furtive glance at Itachi out of the corner of her partially lidded eyes; she was happy to see that he was thoroughly engrossed in playing the guitar, so it meant she could let her eyes drink in his appearance without him noticing. He was very slim, almost on the skinny side, but not in a bad way because when added to his height, made him look like a model. But it wasn't his height or build that intrigued her the most, but his strange yet attractive pale smooth skin and long pale white blonde almost white hair, that was somewhere near mid back, and matching eyelashes that brushed against his cheeks as he looked down in concentration. His eyes were covered but she already knew they were a startling stone grey; she'd stared at his pictures enough times to know. His face was not quite angular but had high cheek bones which added to his already ethereal appearance. Itachi was striking, with features that were refined enough that it could be assumed he modeled.  
He looked up then, and gave her a small, but incredibly self assured smile. Sakura looked away immediately, her gaze instead landing directly on Konan's incredibly amused one. This arrangement, her hanging with the band, was going to be a bitch in the future... or something really, really awesome. It was one or the other, but only time would tell.


End file.
